valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mezzite
Mezzite, sometimes known as 'mezz' were rare and magical crystals which contained a storehouse of specific magical power and allowed a magi to easily access and control that power without the need to concentrate on and constantly sustain a spell. History Many mezz are ancient and the result of the Dragons of Aeos, specifically Quetza, who saw early, pre-Roman neos bred through Human/Dragon/Halfbreed breeding as abominations as they were essentially a defensive mutation to fight against the radical potential of the dragon's DNA. As such many of the ancient mezzite crystals were found in Aztec cities as weapons spread across the world to fight against neohumans, and the city of Tenochtitlan was known for it's massive storehouse which contained a stone ring with many (missing) mezzite crystals. Many of these were stolen throughout centuries after the Aztec civilization collapsed and spread across the world. Structure and Power Mezzite was said to poor reproductions of the naturally-occurring sonnstones found on Aeos, but made by Quetza in a much more gruesome way, by using her own magic and harnessing and combining the blood of normal humans and early neo halfbreeds in sacrifices, she created magical batteries which she could then assign a specific power, or leave it blank for a magic element to then later be stored within it. The power of a mezzite can only be accessed by magi, but is entirely dependant on the mezzite and if it attains a bond with the user, however there are some technologies that exist that may allow the energies to be harnessed though weaponry. It is noted that if a mezzite is split into more than one piece, it continues to operate as as a single item. Intelligence As the original crystals are formed using Human or Halfbreed sacrifice, it is theorised that a degree of life-force energy was transferred into crystals and the absorption of magic-based elemental forces may have kickstarted the crystals into developing rudimentary intelligence over the centuries by knitting together old memories and other forms of mental information to acts a cushion for the crystal's "operating system" as it were; as magic as seen by many Magi as partly sentient in any case, this comes as no surprise, and the few magi that do possess mezz are said to be able to commune with the 'spirit' within. This may also explain why some mezzite does not work with some magi but does so with others and 'chooses' it's user depending on some form of personal preference; usually personality traits it likes. After a while a mezzite may bond to a magi and attain a form of magical symbiosis. Mezzite that do not like a magi will simply not work or in rare cases kill the magi altogether, as such mezzite are considered highly dangerous within the magic community. Experimentation and New Mezz Throughout the centuries, limited experiments have been attempted by non-magi at harnessing the power within a mezzite crystal, but many are deemed failures. Evidence suggests that magi were using mezzite in weapons for centuries and the resulting use of the crystals in items and weaponry altered these objects significantly, leading to the unintentional development of relics that contain a degree of the crystals magic, at least for a limited period. The Victorian era saw a new appreciation of science and technology, and within the magic community and the magitech sub-artes saw use of some mezzite to power mechanical technology, although normal technology seemed to be more efficient and less dangerous. Some experiments placed mezz within the bodies of magi, and even non-magi to attempt to control the human or channel through them the power via another magi's magic. There have been unsubstantiated accounts of the creation of new forms of mezzite, replicating the sacrificial rituals carried out by Quetzalcoatl, however these are both horrific and mostly failures too. The Ongoing Hunt The Winter Branch of the House of Seasons collects mezzite for both study and safety via the Autumn Branch, various governmental agencies, including the CIA, MI6, KGB and Interpol have and continue to search for mezzite as well as para-science organisations such as Black Labs, Argent and the Free-Science Foundation who often kill for such rarities. Category:Magic Community Category:Mezzite Category:Magical Items